


WA Smut & Kink Collection

by PinkLetterDay



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Cum Play, Dom!Iris, F/M, Face-Sitting, Kink, PWP, Possessive Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 02:57:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17236061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkLetterDay/pseuds/PinkLetterDay
Summary: A collection of Westallen smut prompts and kinks.





	WA Smut & Kink Collection

Iris gripped the headboard almost hard enough to splinter, trying to stop herself clamping her thighs harder around Barry’s head. She sat astride his face, his tongue sliding between her folds, the point held rigid against her clit as she rode it in a frenzy.

She was so wet and slippery he had to hold onto her ass and thighs to keep her in place, letting himself be drenched in his own saliva and her juices. He drank it all like it was manna to a man dying of thirst, like he wanted to taste it forever. It was part of the reason she loved fucking his tongue, pinning his face beneath her pussy and making him take every bit of it. He licked her like it was all for himself and he could never get enough.

Her whole body was slick with sweat, her insides made of liquid heat that rolled in waves from head to toe. She was hazy and loose-limbed from the two orgasms he had brought her to before with his fingers, her thighs already quivering with the exertion. But she was addicted to his tongue, how well it knew her pussy, what it could do to her.

It swirled around her entrance now, teasing her with quick jabs inside. She braced herself one handed, dragged his head flush against her folds and rasped, “Do it."

On cue, his tongue began to vibrate. The pleasure was exquisite. She wailed, every nerve ending electrified, fighting desperately not to convulse and choke him. But his fingers dug into her ass cheeks, spreading them apart and she looked down to find him watching her.

His eyes were almost black, glinting with a hard, determined want. _Harder_ , he insisted wordlessly. _Give it to me harder._

She let the last lingering worry go and bore down on him, clasping his head between her thighs in a vise. He responded by vibrating his whole face between them, ripping a scream from her, the molten pleasure now searing through her entire body. She rode him furiously, almost feral, driven to possess him whole. This was all hers, he was _hers hers hers,_ hers to fuck, hers to claim, this sheer power and ecstasy that could only come from him all hers.

And then his finger circled her pucker. Electricity frissioned up her spine from the sensitive nerve endings, sharpening the friction stoking her core. But it was the intimacy that made tears rise in her throat, that made the sensation almost unbearable. She wanted him inside her ass, wanted to feel him buried in a place no one else would ever touch her, wanted to have him in so many ways she couldn’t stand it. She bucked wildly against it, _yes yes give it to me I want it._

He worked it inside to the first knuckle just as her need keened to a needlepoint against his vibrating tongue and she came apart screaming. Stars burst behind her eyelids, wave after wave of ectasy rolling through her for what felt like forever, pussy gushing down Barry’s mouth and chin.

Finally she collapsed, quivering and boneless. Barry choked a little beneath her as she struggled to climb off him.

“I can’t. Oh God. Feel my legs,” she gasped and he rasped a laugh.

“I can,” he slanted a hazy smile. His mouth was swollen and red with her use, tear tracks mixing with the juices glistening on his face. She surged forward, hungry for the taste. 

“Liked that, did you baby?” she chuckled low and throaty, catching a wet trail off his upper lip on her tongue.

“What do you think?” he grinned and gestured down at himself.

His belly was covered with his own come. He had stroked himself to completion just on on her taste and scent and dominance, on how much he loved eating her out. The unbearable feeling stirred in her chest again, the insatiable hunger to possess him utterly that was so much more than mere desire.

He shivered as she dragged her fingers through the pearly strands, smearing it across his spent and sensitive cock. “Is all this for me?” she whispered in his ear.

“Yes. All of it. For you,” he told her, heart open in his eyes.

She brought her fingers coated with his semen to his bruised lips, painting them, then dipped between. He sucked her fingers obediently, eyes fluttering shut.

“I love you,” she breathed, and licked his lips, chasing his taste and hers into his mouth.


End file.
